


A Love Unsaid

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beer, Gen, Making Out, mentions of almost sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: John walks in on something he wishes he had never seen, turning his world upside down and finds him getting advice from an unexpected source.





	

John couldn't even move when he opened the door to their flat. Of course, it was natural... he was a Doctor, but Sherlock and...him? It should've been obvious, given how they acted around each other but really, why hadn't Sherlock told John? Not that he would have been supportive and John had wanted to be the one with Sherlock. John quietly shut the door....Now he needed a drink, there was some things even he couldn't handle and seeing the man he loved with someone else? That just made him feel like his heart had been ripped out, stomped on and then thrown into a blender. 

Also John knew the more alcohol he consumed, the less chance he was going to burst into tears unless that would bring on the tears. Either way, he found himself walking into the closest Pub. Sitting down at the bar, ordering a beer. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.... He wasn't supposed to walk in on them, if they wanted each other, why fight? 

John didn't notice when someone joined him at the bar. "Even for a man of your caliber, zoning out in a crowd isn't the best idea." Sebastian remarked, placing his order. 

"Not really up for company, lap dog." John finished his beer, ordering another. 

Sebastian bit back a comment, oh it would be so easy to take you down. Hell, it would probably make my job easier. "If I may ask, what has you drinking like it's water?"

"Sherlock was kissing someone." John didn't want to go into details, as he sipped at the beer. 

"And that's bad?" Sebastian knew why, but given he was only a body guard, he didn't see a reason to make a comment to his Boss. 

"Because if they wanted to have sex, why put the rest of the world through hell and chase each other all over the city?" John didn't want it to be Jim.... but it seemed his chance had come and gone.

"It's the chase. The fun. Don't tell me you have not felt it." Sebastian downed the shot, he had no where to be. Given his charge was well protected, stupidly, but Jim deserved to be happy even if he didn't understand the attraction. 

"I walked into the flat. Our flat... there they were, practically naked on the couch, making out... " John felt his head spin as he stood. 

Sebastian stopped him, guiding John back to his spot. "The last thing we need is you falling and cracking your skull. Sit down."

Somehow I found myself in this conversation, not sure how, but I'm stuck. "I care for Jim's wellbeing and safety for the last year, but what he does on his personal time is none of my business." 

John sighed, frowning down at the counter. "How the hell can you not have an opinion on this? They were - and he is- I can't unsee that."

Sebastian set his beer down. "For the sake of your own sanity. Get laid, find a nice girl or a bloke, depending on how you swing. It helps." 

Or Sebastian hoped it eventually would, because he wasn't blind to the beauty that was James Moriarty even if he had to pretend to be, but Jim couldn't seem to open his eyes to what was in front of him. Also that meant he would never have this conversation again.

John was shocked by that, looking up at the Sniper. "You?"

And only now does this conversation get awkward... Sebastian stood after paying. "I've laid the ground work. Now you have to move on, your detective wasn't going to wait forever. " 

"Neither was your criminal." John replied.

"This conversation never happened, but it wasn't on my part, I at least tried, why is it always the biggest brains that are the most oblivious?"

John smiled, finishing his drink. "If I had that answer, do you really think I'd be drinking here and talking to you?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, probably not. Don't do anything dumb, Doc."

John was never going to admit to having this conversation, it was helpful, but...different.


End file.
